


Gym Guy

by Ithinkmarvelkilledme



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ass Slapping, BabyGirl, Daddy Kink, Daddy porn, Dirty Talk, Dom - Freeform, Eating out, F/M, Gym, Marvel Porn, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan smut, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Thong, age kink, blowjob, daddy - Freeform, daddy smut, dirty girl, dom!Seb, dom!sebastian stan, gym smut, marvel smut, reader - Freeform, sucking cock, turn on, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkmarvelkilledme/pseuds/Ithinkmarvelkilledme
Summary: You see this guy at the gym every week and he’s incredible, god he does something to you. Turns out he was thinking the exact same thing...





	Gym Guy

You walk into the gym and there he is again. Okay it would be fair to say that you’ve developed a little crush on this guy that has started going to the gym on exactly the same days as you. He always seems to catch your eye as you walk in and you smile at him before he smiles back. This is all you’ve ever shared, apart from a few hi’s, but oh my god he is literally gorgeous. Okay, okay yes the issue is, he’s probably mid 30s early 40s and you’re 17 (almost 18!) and I knowwww it’s wrong but oh god it feels so right and he just does something to you that you can’t explain. You don’t even know his name.   
He gets off the treadmill and chooses some weights before sitting on a bench and doing bicep curls. God he’s so fit when he does that, you can literally see every muscle in his arm and for some reason the way he looks when he lifts the weight turns you on so much. It’s probably the mixture of pleasure and pain.   
You’re probably making it way too obvious that you’re staring at him but you don’t care, oh shit oh wait no he’s just looked up, he’s seen you. You quickly look down to avoid his eye contact, but see that he’s caught you, and out of the corner of your eye you see a smirk forming on his face.   
It’s been about half an hour since that moment, the gym is emptying out, and since then he’s basically just ignored you and focussed on his weights. You were on the mats doing some crunches when suddenly out of the corner of your eye you see him coming over to the mat next to you. You’re heart starts beating so fast, which is ridiculous because you don’t even know the guy, but he starts stretching on the mat before starting to do press ups. Okay fine, you think to yourself, just let him get on with his workout. You do your last rep of sit ups before lying back down on the mat with your eyes closed trying to catch your breath. When you open your eyes you look to your right and for a split second see this guy staring at you before he quickly turns his head back to his phone as you see a blush slowly creeping up his face. You smirk and let out a small chuckle and he looks back up to you, before smirking and raising his right eyebrow and saying “Caught” under his breath.  
“That makes two of us” you reply and he laughs   
“Mm I guess it does” he says, subtly biting his lower lip  
Although you’d love to stay on the mats with him you both don’t want to look clingy and you also could do with doing some weight training so you give a “see you later” and a smirk to the mysterious man and walk over to the barbell to start squatting. Okay maybe you strut over but it’s just because you can feel the guy’s eyes burning into your skin so you might as well give him a bit of a show.   
There’s 2 people left in the gym as well as you and him because it’s almost 11 and even they are starting to leave. You can see him out of the corner of your eye still on the mat doing press ups and sit ups and other core shit whilst you squat but after 5 minutes you see him making his way towards the weights. There is a bench directly behind you and of course that’s where he chooses to sit. You’re very conscious of the fact that your arse is literally about a metre from his face and the mirror in front of the bar bell tells you that so is he. He stands up to get a dumbbell, and when he returns to the bench he starts doing those bastard bicep curls again and oh my god oof you have a good view. You’ve both kind of got into similar rhythms and all the while you’re maintaining eye contact in the mirror that’s in front of you. Your heart is beating so fast. You finish your rep and put the bar back onto the shelf to let yourself catch your breath and change the weights. You go to take them off when you see him putting his weight down and standing up to take them off for you. You look at him with a raised eyebrow and say   
“I could have done that myself you know” and he chuckles whilst taking the weights off  
“I’m positive you could have darlin but I suppose this gives me an excuse to talk to you” He replies   
“Hmm I guess I’ll let you off then” you say, as you go to get the 25kg and he sees what you’re doing and reaches for the matching weight, before you’re both putting them on the bar.   
He laughs and says “cheers doll that’s kind of you” and you reply with   
“Yeah yeah I know” in a sarcastic tone and a laugh, as you stand under the weight, with the bar on your shoulders ready to lift it. He stands behind you, teasingly close, with a small gap between his hands and your hips. To the two guys left in the gym it just looks like he’s getting ready to spot you, but from the glint in his eye you know he has a very different image in his mind. You lift up the bar and start squatting, maintaining eye contact with him, as he stays close behind you with his hands brushing against your hips and oh so close to your ass. And there he is, biting his lip again. Christ he does stuff to you that you can’t even explain. After 10 reps you put the bar back on the ledge and he’s somehow closer, so you can feel your ass brushing against his muscular thighs. Yes, his hands are still on your hips and you fucking love it.   
“Nice work” he says into your ear, as you’re looking at each other in the mirror still.   
“Thanks, I guess the spotting must have motivated me” you reply and he chuckles   
“So what’s your name darlin?” He asks   
“Y/N, you?” You ask   
“Y/N, that’s a cute name, I’m Sebastian, you can call me Seb I don’t mind” he says, as you feel his hot breath against your neck and his hands start to travel down your thighs.   
“Seb there are people still in here” you whisper as you shiver at the touch you crave. He smirks and says “that’s the best part babe” and you take quiet intake of breath as he moves closer to you and you feel his hard length pushing into your ass.   
“See what you do to me Y/N? This is all because of you and your tight leggings and little sports bras” he murmurs into your ear, his deep voice creating what feels like a pool between your legs and you can’t help but let out an involuntary moan. He laughs, “you know if you keep making those noises I really won’t last long”. You bite your lip and catch his eye as he grinds into you from behind, his firm grip on your hips, “mm christ I can’t help it” you reply and he smirks back at you before teasingly bringing his right hand round to your lower stomach and letting his fingers travel further down, “Seb, Seb” you whisper breathlessly, “there’s people here”   
“I thought I told you that was the point” he replies and brings his other hand round to your arse to lightly slap it. Oh my god he really is incredible. Just when you think he’s about to fuck you in the gym, he takes his hands away, making sure to give your arse a squeeze before he does, and walks backwards biting his lip and winking. He picks his bottle up and takes a large gulp, and nods his head to the door before walking out.   
Okay what just happened. Are you dreaming?? You take a minute to compose yourself and take a drink of your water before thinking, he must have meant you to follow him right? Like you’re not being stupid are you, that head nod meant for you to finish what you guys just started. Yeah, definitely. Okay, you think, as you look at yourself in the mirror and take your hair out of its ponytail. You grab your stuff and leave the gym, making your way down to the lockers where you know he’ll be waiting for you.  
You get to the bottom of the final flight of stairs and turn the corner to be met with Seb leaning on the wall, with his arms folded, making his muscles look even hotter.  
“I’ve been waiting for you darling” he says, with a stern look on his face   
You smirk and walk seductively towards him, “Oh really?” You ask, stopping close to him and licking your lower lip before biting it, “you pleased to see me?” You ask with a chuckle as you look down at his obvious boner.  
“I’m pretty sure you felt that earlier babe, but I’d love to find out whether you’re pleased to see me” he says, biting his lip and bringing his hand to your hip, rubbing small circles on your flesh.   
“Oh that was you??” You ask sarcastically, with a mischievous smirk on your face. At that, Seb tuts and moves to standing in front of you, with your back on the wall. He slowly brings his hand up your stomach, stopping at your right tit to squeeze the globe of flesh, then moves his hand up your chest and lightly wraps his large hand round your neck, applying soft pressure, “when I’m finished with you, you’re only going to be screaming my name babygirl” he says in his deep voice.   
“Mmm yes please” you moan in reply, and he smirks and says “thought so”, before bringing his hands down to your hips again and biting his lip. He grinds into your clothed core, and you feel his hardened length push into your sensitive slit, which causes you to let out a gasp and moan, which he takes full advantage of, leaning in to capture your needy mouth with his dominant lips. Your wet lips collide, and his tongue enters your mouth and passionately battles with your own tongue. You break apart to catch your breath, and in that moment you stare into each other’s eyes, both seeing the same deep, dark lust and he slowly leans in and bites your bottom lip seductively, making you moan before your lips collide in desire again. His hands travel to your ass and he pulls you away from the wall to massage the flesh, giving your right cheek a hard slap, which opens your mouth even further, letting him fully take advantage of your needy mouth. He lifts your left leg up to hook around his waist, which gives him even more exposure to your clothed pussy. You both break from the kiss and he chuckles darkly, “you’re such a naughty little girl aren’t you Y/N?”, brushing your h/c hair from your face as you smirk and reply “only for you daddy”. His eyes glint as he smirks and murmurs, “I think someone needs to be punished for all your teasing these past few weeks” you start to say something but he stops you, “don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring this whole time, I’ve just been trying to work out how I can keep my hands off of you”. Your eyes widen and you reply, “I think I must need to be punished then...” and he squeezes your ass and says “yeah you do, I think we can start by taking these leggings off then, I want to see those pretty cheeks”. You comply and start pulling your leggings down, before he turns you round so that you’re facing the wall and says “I’ll do it” and kneels down, before slowly pulling your leggings down over your ass and down off your feet. He looks up at your ass in its red thong and licks his lips, “God, that’s stunning, your legs are incredible”.  
“Thank you” you reply with a smirk and he replies with “oh you’re more than welcome babe, but I think it’s time for your punishment now...”, as he stands up and puts both his hands on your ass cheeks. He pushes your back down a little, so that you’re bending over with both hands on the wall and butt out on display.   
“Such a gorgeous ass” he says “it’s gonna be so red soon” he adds, before bringing his right hand down hard on your ass cheek, making a loud slap and causing you to moan with pleasure and pain. “Count them for me doll” he says, as he brings his hand down again “aghhh one” you moan and he chuckles, “what do you say??”,   
“T-thank you” you pant   
“Thank you what Y/N??” He asks, as he brings his left hand up to grip your hair   
“Thank you s-sir” you reply, skin burning from the mark he must have left.  
“Good girl” he praises, as he strokes your hair, contrasting the tenderness with another slap,   
“T-two! Thank y-you sir!” You moan, and he replies “that’s right you dirty girl” before slapping your ass again,  
“Three! Thank youu sir!” You pant, squirming under his strong hold   
“Oh you’re not getting away anytime soon darlin” he says, tightening his grip on your locks and bringing his hand down onto your ass again,  
“Four thank you sir!” You squeal and he very quickly slaps your ass again   
“Aghhh five! Thank you sir thank you!” You moan   
“Do you think you’ve learnt your lesson now babygirl??” He asks, massaging your throbbing red ass cheeks,  
“Yes yes please” you pant “I’ve learnt my lesson I won’t be naughty I promise!”   
“Mmm well I guess I believe you, partly because I want to taste that wet little pussy of yours” he says, with a smirk and kneeling down, turning you around so your back is facing the wall. He slowly pulls your red thong down your legs, and pockets the material, saying “I’m keeping this” with a wink. You spread your legs apart and he looks up at your dripping pussy, licking his lips “this wet for me” He asks   
“Oh you have no idea” you reply and he chuckles before burying his head between your legs and licking a slow stripe through your core, making you squirm and moan, but he holds you steady against the wall with his left hand on your stomach.   
“Oh my godddd that feels so good” you pant, as you feel his wet tongue brush over your sensitive clit, he moans in reply, sending vibrations through your pussy and making you clench your core. He started slowly, but now he is passionately attacking your drenched pussy with his skilful tongue, putting your left leg over his shoulder for more access. You’re writhing and moaning and panting, “ahhh mmmmm yessss that feels soooo good” you say as he starts to focus his attention on your clit, playing with the sensitive bud with his tongue and then suddenly he plunges his two middle fingers into your dripping hole, making you scream “Aghhh yes yes” as he curls them each time he reenters, hitting your g spot every time. Your body is literally shaking. You are so close to orgasm and you’re moaning “yes yes Seb that’s so good yessss” as he pushes his tongue against your clit expertly whilst teasing your release with his relentless fingers, when suddenly he pulls away and removes his fingers from inside you. You gasp at the frustration and sudden lack of touch, “w-what w-why did you stop I was so close”  
He looks up at you, with your juices around his mouth, “that was the point babygirl, I think you needed some more punishment” and he stood up before you had a chance to argue, and picked you up bridal style, and you squealed in protest but he just laughed and took you into the changing rooms.  
“Thought we’d get some more privacy in here doll” he said with a glint in his eye as he sets you down so you’re standing in front of the counter and starts taking his gym top off, revealing his toned abs and muscles. You don’t even pretend you’re not ogling him and he smirks and says “take a picture babe it’ll last longer”, in which you reply by hitting him lightly in the chest and blushing.   
“So” he says with a smirk “gonna join me topless?” He asks   
“Well you’ve still got your shorts on...” you reply, “I will if you will”   
He laughs and says “okay doll I guess you’re right” and he slowly pulls his shorts down, leaving him standing in just his boxers, strained and tented by his massive hard cock. It’s your turn to ogle again, which he smirks at.   
“Now” he says, closing the gap between you “time to take this little sports bra off” he says, bringing his fingers to the straps of the top and pulling them off your shoulder, before pulling the sports bra off over your head. Okay he’s definitely staring now, which you’re really enjoying.   
“God your body is insane” he says, bringing his hands up to massage your tits. He lifts you up onto the counter and attaches his mouth to your collar bone, knowing he will leave marks, as he kisses your chest and neck, making his way down to your tits. He licks your right nipple, making it even harder than it was before, sand massages your left tit, before taking your flesh into his mouth and sucking and kissing. You moan, “oh god yes yes” and he smirks and carries on, changing tits and making you feel so good. You trail your hand down to your own clit, unnoticed by him, and start to rub small circles, making you moan even more. Suddenly he sees what you’re doing and slaps away your finger after removing himself from your tits.   
“I was just trying to finish what you didn’t sebbbb” you moan   
“I knew you were still a naughty girl, didn’t I tell you that that was punishment?” He says, gripping your thighs with his strong hands.  
“Y-yes daddy b-but I was just so desperate” you argue, and see his jaw clench at the use of the pet name.  
“Well that’s not excuse and that convinces me even more that you need to know what a dirty girl you are, come on get on your knees” he orders, and you look up at him with widened eyes before getting off the counter and kneeling down in front of his still clothed hardened length.   
“Go on then babygirl” he says “get to work”  
You bring your hands up his legs, feeling him shiver, and as you start to peel away his boxers, he grunts and twitches in sensitivity,  
“Come on babe don’t tease me” he grunts, and you comply by pulling his boxers down, to be met with his huge, throbbing cock with presumably already leaking out the tip.  
“Oh my god you’re massive” you say in awe and he laughs,   
“Better fit in that mouth of yours doll” he says, and you reply “oh trust me daddy it will” and you take his dick in your right hand and slowly lick his length from the base to the tip.   
“I said stop teasing me you naughty girl” he moans and grabs a fistful of your hair before pushing you down onto his cock. Your eyes water and you feel yourself gagging as he bottoms out in your mouth, but you start sucking on his length and using your tongue and moans to send vibrations down his dick.   
“Aghh yes oh god yes fuckkkk Y/N that’s amazing” he groans as you carry on sucking and licking his cock, using your right hand to jack him off at the same time, and your left hand to lightly fondle his balls. He’s writhing under your mouth and moaning and grunting relentlessly whilst starting to fuck your face with his hand grabbing your hair. With each motion he grunts “yes” or “fuck” and when you start moaning and licking again you can feel him starting to twitch and you know he’s going to cum. You carry on and he’s grunting and moaning like crazy when he suddenly releases and his juices shoot down your throat as he groans “yes fuck take it you dirty little girl oh god yes fuckkkk”. You swallow it all, apart from a bit which drips out of the side of your mouth down your cheek. He leans down and wipes it away on his finger, before putting that finger in your mouth for you to suck off and saying “good girl, you’re my dirty little girl”.   
You smirk and stand up, leaning in to kiss him, and he moans as he tastes himself on you, passionately entwining his tongue with yours, whilst bringing his hands to massage your ass. You break away from the kiss panting, “god I’ve wanted this for so long”   
“As have I darling, honestly you wouldn’t believe the dirty thoughts I’ve had looking at you working out...” he replies, smirking at you   
You laugh and say “oh I think I could” as you bite your lip in lust and memory of what has just happened.


End file.
